funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Interesting FunOrb Image (+Vertigo)
Look at the game in the red box. It is Vertigo, a game by Jagex speculated to come into FunOrb. The above image shows pictures of many unreleased games, including Vertigo, a game confirmed to be released in the future. What do you think? (Yes, I'll try to get a bigger one) 19118219 Talk 13:59, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Where did you find this image? I'm worried it could be a fake from a website that doesn't have the best of intentions. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:29, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :: If it's not fake, then we have something to study, because half of these games doesn't exist yet. *Recommended Games: Transmogrify, The Track Controller, Unknown 1 *Place where now are latest news, but before that there was space for another recommended game: Wizard Run *Multiplayer Games: Arcanists, Unknown 2 (that looks like Breakout, Arcade classic - next game should be Arade multiplayer classic), Unknown 1 *Single-player games: **Transmogrify, The Track Controller, Unknown 1, 36 Card Trick **Flea circus, Unknown 3 (or SolKnight? StarCannon? Stellar Shard?), Vertigo, Unknown 4 (or SolKnight? StarCannon? Stellar Shard?) **Torquing, Lexicominos, Unknown 5, Unknown 6 (Geoblox ? Wozard Run and 36 Card Trick have strange picture too) Some names don't match lenght/number of words. --BeyPokéDig 17:53, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :I got the image from this YouTube video. And thanks for the game info BeyPokéDig. 19118219 Talk 06:28, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :: Nice find. Some pictures of known games are different, and the fact that the names may not match the game may be because they changed names. Unknown 1 looks like a Bejewelled game, although i dont think that a game like bejewelled can be a arcade multiplayer. We are going to have to wait and see. ::: We waited and saw :D Unknown 2, Brick-a-Brac released and Vertigo confirmed. (see sticky in development forum) I wonder if any of games mentioned in that sticky are visible on this picture... (great fun game involving a fridge!?) --BeyPokéDig 17:38, 10 October 2008 (UTC) great game involving a fridge? I always knew Jagex were crazy but they out-did themselves now o.o Powdinet 11:08, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Now that I come to think of it, Unknown 2 looks like Bouncedown (in the multi-player section?). Unfortunately it could be a while before I get more information as the group that posted that video has temporarily closed its forums. 19118219 Talk 16:33, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :: following this past coment, I used my vision to check this. That game is 75% sure to be Bouncedown. Funnier then it being in the Multiplayer games zone, its name is ' Stellar Shard', like the one below it. Messed up picture :/ I also noticed that some names are used many times, and 33% of the cases the name shows near the wrong game, which can be seen somewhere in the same column/line.Powdinet 18:53, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::: Now its better! Names: Transmogrify, ??? (Tor Challenge or Track Controller), Stellar Shard , Transmogrify, ??? (Tor Challenge or Track Controller), Stellar Shard, 36 Card Trick, Flea Circus, Dr Phlogiston (i think), Vertigo, 36 Card Trick, Transmogrify, ??? (Tor Challenge or Track Controller), Stellar Shard, 36 Card Trick , Arcanists, Stellar Shard, Stellar Shard. I'm sure Dr Phlogiston is not Dr. P., it looks like there is one Bric-À-Brac brick and ball near it and more less visible coloured bricks aroud them.--BeyPokéDig 20:05, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, update day! Is it me or is Vertigo coming out any second now? 19118219 Talk 16:14, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: Not out yet. Whats with the delay...Powdinet 12:03, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :So is this picture actually correct, if so what's with all the mistakes such as Steller Shard being on Bouncdown... Anyway, you should of said it was FunorbWorld ages ago, I didn't realise till the end of the video. I've been a member there for a while so I'll ask around and see if they have a larger image or something. D P60 14:51, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::I have a theory about the mistakes. Maybe it isn't an actual screenshot of the live site but a mockup made by the web designer, who would be more concerned about the overall appearance than the detail of which game has which image. OrbFu 10:35, 24 November 2008 (UTC)